


The Ultrasound

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, One Big Happy Family, Parent Steve, Parent Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Rogers Family, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You and Steve share the experience of the gender reveal of baby number 3 with your sons.





	The Ultrasound

Steve was nervous. Very, very nervous, as well as excited. It was his first gender-reveal ultrasound with Kid-Number-Three and the first ever time he would see one of those.

“What if we can’t see anything?” he questioned, brushing Sebastian’s Y/H/C hair back and you played with a strand of blonde hair from Steven’s locks. It was your first time he missed a haircut out of a wish to have a ‘ _hair as long as daddy’s hair_ ’ and you weren’t the one to reprimand him.You wondered if the kid in your womb would look the tiniest bit like you. Sebastian resembled you more than your biological son, because Stevie was his father carbon couple.

“Why wouldn’t we?” you frowned.

“Maybe the machine is broken,” he suggested as your oldest son tied his shoelaces.

You were on the 10th week of your pregnancy, which could be roughly translated to a normal 20-week. Each week you would visit the doctor’s wing in the tower to make sure everything was fine with you and your baby, and the doctor was 90% that the next ultrasound would be the one where the to of you would be able to find out the baby’s gender. For this reason, you’d decide to have the kids with you this time, and the two of them were very excited.

“So, kids,” Steve looked at your boys. “What do you think? We’re giving you another brother or a little sister?”

“Brother!” the two boys yelled and you shook your head. Just a month ago they wanted a sister. Apparently, they’d changed their minds.

“What do  _you_ think?” your husband smiled at you.

“As long as it is just one, I don’t mind.” you shrugged.

He shook his head. You  _knew_ Steve wanted four kids, but the idea of getting a 4th kid was still hard for you to grasp.

“Alright,” you clasped your hands in front of your body. “Let’s go?”

* * *

You bit your lip as the wand touched your stomach. No matter how many times you felt it, you still weren’t used to the sudden cold.

“And…” the doctor muttered to herself, moving the wand in circled while the image formed in the screen. “There you go. Here is your baby sibling, boys.”

The first one to frown was Stevie. You could see his nose wrinkling and  _knew_ something not very pretty was about to come out of his lips.

“He is so ugly,” he accused. “Why is he so ugly?”

“They are just a baby, honey,” you chuckled. “They don’t look like anything. Just… A baby.”

Sebastian tilted his head to the side.

“He will look better when he is out, right?” he questioned.

“You looked like that when you were a baby,” you told him. “Stevie did. Your dad and I did too. I was  _especially_ bad looking.”

“But you’re so beautiful!” your younger boy shouted.

“I know,” you shrugged. “Don’t worry, your little sibling will probably be the cutest when they are born, right doc?”

“Of course. Do you want to know the gender?”

“Yes,” you nodded. “Please. We can’t wait another minute.”

She confirmed with a nod, moving the wand a bit more and typing something on the screen.

Steve squeezed your hand tightly and you did the same, biting your lip.

“Congratulations,” she smiled at the screen. “You’re having a little girl.”


End file.
